Signaling protocols allow a service provider to lease network resources from one or more carriers. Whether the service provider is authorized to use the carrier's network resources is defined by various orders. Specifically, the orders define the manner in which the service provider may use the resources, as well as how the service provider will be billed for using the resources. However, the service provider may still be denied access to the carrier's network resources even if an order exists. For example, processing orders takes time. The service provider may begin using the carrier's resources before the order is processed, causing the connection to the carrier's network resources to fail or for the service provider to be billed improperly by the carrier. A similar issue may arise if the order is processed, but includes an error. Without an order authorizing the service provider to use the carrier's network resources, the communication fails. Accordingly, a system is needed that determines whether the failed communication was in error.